Minor and Unnamed Recurring Characters
Not sure why images are not showing up. You have to add them as a file: [ [ File: Anna_c95.png] ] ☜ remove spaces. I put a "?" if I am not sure/found the first appearance. Please add information. ^^, A Anna Anna '' (杏奈・''Anna'') is one of Yoshida's two consistent friends. She has long presumably dyed-blond hair. While she does not understand Yoshida's love of childish and cute things she generally avoids provoking her and smooths over disagreements between Yoshida and her other friend Rena. Her name is first revealed with the kanji in Chapter 142 when she introduces herself to Tomoko. According Chapter 79, Anna has a boyfriend named Kento, whom she describs as someone needy, and who will become upset if she does not spend time with him everyday. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapters 79 *Volume 10: Chapter 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 122, 127 *Volume 13: Chapter 130, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 142 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) B Girl with Black Hair ''Girl with Black Hair is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 07: Chapter 59 *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 82 *Volume 10: Chapter 93 *Volume 11: Chapters 105, 106, 107 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 114, 117, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 128, 129, 130.5, 131, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) C Cute Guy at 24/7 Mart Cute Guy is the unnamed clerk at the 24/7 Mart. Tomoko is proud of her stammering conversations with him. ''Anime'' *Season 1: Episode 01 ''Manga'' *Volume 1: Chapter 2 *Volume 7: Chapter 58 F Girl with Freckles Girl with Freckles is a still unnamed friend of Asuka Katō. She has black hair and is one of the few characters with freckles. ''Manga'' *Volume 13: Chapter 131 *Volume 14: Chapter 134, 145 G Girl with Glasses Girl with Glasses is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 82, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters Chapter 112|112], 114, 117, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 128, 129, 130.5, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 140 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) K Kakkun Kakkun (かっくん・''kakkun) is the boyfriend of Mike who suffers her cooking without complaint. He first appears in the background when Tomoko hears him vomiting in Chapter 42. Chapter 145 reveals that Mike has nicknamed him "Kakkun," with kun representing an honorific used primarily for male peers. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 42 *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 145 L Girl with Long Braid ''Girl with Long Braid is a still unnamed friend of Emiri Uchi. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapter 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 80, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters Chapter 112|112], 114, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapters 128, 129, 130.5, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) M Mike ''Mike ''(三家・''Mike''), until first named in Chapter 145 was somewhat affectionately referred to by fans as "Home Economics Girl" and "Killer Chef," is an eager but incompetent cook. Tomoko suffers her cooking for her then unnamed boyfriend in Chapter 42 who is heard vomiting in the background. Chapter 145 reveals that she has nicknamed him "Kakkun," for whom she prepares lunches and other food. ''Manga'' *Volume 05: Chapter 42 *Volume 08: Chapter 71 *Volume 12: Chapter 119 *Volume 13: Chapter 130.5 *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 145 N Natsu ''Natsu '' (ナツ・''Natsu'') is one of the unnamed friends of Emiri Uchi. She is named by elimination in Chapter 129. She has a boyfriend named Kazuki. ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapters 77 *Volume 09: Chapters 79, 87 *Volume 11: Chapter 105 *Volume 12: Chapters 112, 119, 120, 122 *Volume 13: Chapter 129 *Volume 14: Chapter 134 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) R Rena ''Rena '' (麗奈・''Rena'') is one of Yoshida's two consistent friends. She has long presumably dyed-blond hair which perpetually casts a shadow over her eyes. She does not understand Yoshida's love of childish and cute things which occasionally elicits the latter's wrath. Her name is first revealed in Chapter 130 with the kanji in Chapter 142. ''Manga'' *Volume 09: Chapters 79 *Volume 10: Chapter 95 *Volume 11: Chapter 106 *Volume 12: Chapters 122, 127 *Volume 13: Chapter 130, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 142 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Category:Minor characters